Ball Busters
by Avin1993
Summary: The war is over, the school is back in session, and Dumbledore has arranged a Ball, that shall be held almost as a prom, although not until april, and people are already in december buzzing with the excitement, hear the story of 5 couples as they move through this challenge of finding dates and new friends... hope you read it eventhough the summary isn't good...
1. Chapter 1

This story I Just sort of thought of when I was in a lecture, so here goes nothing, I know that it has a lot of mistakes and if someone is brave enough I would very much like a Beta… Hint…. Hint…

Oh yeah and the couples in the story are very easy to figure out if you hadn't already known, but then again some people don't want to believe anything until they see it in writing….

The story is set post war and no neither Dumbledore nor Snape died, Harry won of course and all of them are back for a new 7th year, Ginny has moved up a year too because she technically passed 6th year, so did Theo whom I have put in as the same age as Ginny.

The new character which is my own creation, is called Lizzie Writer, she is a Slytherin in the same year as the others, her parents are best friends with the Malfoys and Zabinis and Parkinsons, all four children grew up together, and some of the other background you will get during the story, also, she is very much like Hermione, but then again the total opposite, its weird but it works.

I know the characters are a bit OOC, and that usually people who see that there is an OC in the story don't read, but please do, cause I would like to know your opinion.

Here it is:

Chapter one: The Ball and the Ball buster punishment.

"Hey Writer!" The call echoed across the common room. "What Malfoy?" the girl answered from her position in the plush chair across from the fireplace which roared in front of her, a well behaved amount of venom laced her words. "You going to that farce they call a ball with me?" He asked as he got closer to her, his tone suggested that according to him there was only one answer, yes. She barked an unlady like laughter at him, "No of course not" she said and glared at him saying why-would-I-ever-do-that with her eyes.

Malfoy scowled at her and as he sat down across from her leaned in to whisper, "If you don't I'll have to go with Pans and I really don't want to." He pleaded with her in a very Malfoy-esque way, "you could take the Weaselette" she suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. Malfoys eyebrows shot up as he looked at her like she had just grown tentacles and was speaking Italian. "so what, that would work hos? I just saunter up to her and say 'hey Weaselette you wanna go to the ball with me?'?" he asked his tone incredulous, she snorted shortly but put her book down, "No you dipshit, you ask nicely, like I did with Potter" she said and gave him a challenging look.

Once again he was dumbfounded "Lizzie, did you just say you were going with saint Potter?" he asked after he had picked his jaw up from the floor. She smiled proudly "yes and here is how you get the Weaselette to go with you, you go up to her, train you face in that charming Malfoy smile and smother her with your eyes as you say 'Ginny, it would be my honor if you would consent to me escorting you to the Yule ball' and then she will probably look at you shocked for some time and she will nod and then you have a date" she finished with the widest of smiles her proud angelic face snickered a bit at how Malfoy looked. A couple of minutes later found them in front of the portrait of the fat lady waiting for Ginny Weasley to exit her common room and join them, as she did her long red hair whipped over her shoulders when she was suddenly put on her guard by seeing that it was the two most famous Slytherins.

Draco took a deep breath and did what Lizzie had told him to do, his eyes smothering her, his charming smile in place and a relaxed but nervous tone in his voice "Ginny" he started and when she looked at him her eyes wide with shock "Will you do me the honor of letting me escort you to the ball in two weeks?" he asked as he had gotten closer, she stared at him for a long time before swallowing and smiling slightly "I don't know what you're playing at but sure" she answered and then turned around swiftly, "be here 5 minutes before the ball starts to pick me up, and wear something black but incorporate red, if you don't then don't even bother showing up" she said curtly as she went back into the common room. Malfoy sighed slightly then looked at Lizzie, she gave him the thumbs up and walked with him back to the common room.

In the Gryffindor common room Ginny dumped down beside Hermione and Harry, Ron being in the kitchens to get them food "God! Something has gone wrong in the world" she stated as she looked at the two other Gryffindors, they looked at her questioningly, she elaborated "Malfoy is now my date to the ball, and I heard Lizzie is going with you Harry?" she said and gave him a pointed look, he shrunk back a little and nodded, Hermione gasped and then looked a little sad "I still don't have a date, I had hoped Ronald would ask me but I can see that is not happening" she said as she looked down at the book in her lap. Ginny pulled Hermione's hand and ran out of the common room with her, she made it down to the main hall and shouted "Malfoy!" he turned around, and looked shocked to see Granger there as well "If you talk to Zabini tell him he is going to the ball with Hermione" She shouted and then turned around, "and the same rules go for him" she then smiled satisfied and walked back towards the common room. Hermione trailed after her still shocked from what had happened.

Three days later a group of 10 people stood in front of Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore in the headmasters office. They had all been caught doing something or other to another person in the room. "I am very disappointed in all of you, I had thought since most of you are going to the ball together you would behave, but as this is not the case I have set up a punishment for you which has also been accepted by your heads of houses. You will until the ball be put in a housing together, not only will you have to stay confined within the housing for that duration, but if after the ball you either decide you like it for some reason you may stay, or if you still have not learned to behave, you will stay, even if only two of you still fight you will all suffer the consequences you will only leave the rooms for classes, and perhaps an excursion to Hogsmeade." He finished his speech and sat down as if to dismiss them, Snape sneered at his adversary in the other head of house and motioned for them all to follow him, as she stayed behind to talk to Dumbledore.

The group were shown to their new quarters where Snape promptly left as he did not fancy staying there listening to their bickering. Lizzie and Hermione being the two book nerds stared in wonder at the common room that now surrounded them and then ran towards their rooms as they knew a fight would ensue and all both of them wanted was to read. Ron was beet red in the face as he scowled at Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy; they were glaring at the Gryffindors they stood across from Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. They all huffed as they one by one left, until only Pansy and Ron were left.

Pansy slumped down in one of the big chairs and sighed, she had hoped Draco would invite her to the ball, and then she overheard Blaise and Lizzie speaking, they were saying he was going with a Gryffindork, and to top it all she hadn't even been asked by another one from Slytherin, none of the eligible bachelors of Slytherin house had asked her, she knew that people thought she was screechy but it couldn't mean that no one at school would even go near her, well, they spoke with her and she had good friends, her, Lizzie, Draco and Blaise had grown up together, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't want romance, before the war had finished she was supposed to marry Draco and she knew Lizzie was supposed to marry Blaise, but the war changed everything and now she had to fall in love.

Ron on the other hand was still seething from hearing that Hermione was going to the ball with Blaise, he wanted to ask her, but he didn't know how, after the yule ball he was so scared of making a move. Now he didn't have a date and even his sister had one, only he didn't know who, he had questioned her on several occasions, but Harry, Hermione nor Ginny would utter a word about it. He sat down in the other big chair and sighed too. Pansy looked at him with a raised brow, and his answer was a look of utter defeat "I still don't have a date to the ball, and Hermione was my last option" he said in a short explanation feeling it funny that he now sat in a shared Gryffindor/Slytherin common room and spoke with none other than Pansy Frigging Parkinson.

She smiled sympathetically "I know the feeling." She said shortly feeling the same as Ron. He looked at her weirdly and answered her suddenly "So how is it that the Slytherin princess doesn't have a date, won't Malfoy or Zabini take you?" he was truly curious as to the fact that a girl he had always admired from afar, very far, couldn't even get a date, he would ask her, but he knew not how to do it. She looked at him sadly "Blaise and Draco both have other dates, so does Theo, no one wants to go with me, even Lizzie has a date, she's going with Potter" she said and cast her eyes down to the floor. Ron took a deep breath and then looked at her, hooking a finger under her chin and offered her a small smile "You know, if you would want to, you know, I could take you? I mean you do not have to say yes, but I was just thinking it would be nice to have a good looking date and I would like it if it could be you" he finished his short ramble and looked at her with his big blue eyes wide open and a sweet smile playing on his lips. She quirked her own small smile as he had finished and wiped a small tear from her eye "I would love to Ronald, even though you kind of made it seem like a burden to go with you, it is not and you should know that, only, please get some new dress robes" she added as an afterthought, but smiled wider when he looked at her with shock etched on his strong but goofy features. She perked up a bit after that and ran into Lizzies room to tell her, only to find Granger and Weasley there.

**Five minutes prior to Pansy walking into Lizzies room.**

"so how come Dr-Malfoy asked me to the ball?" Ginny exclaimed as she burst into the room, Lissie shot up wand in hand and then softened as she saw her guest, she smiled slyly "Well actually, I was going to help him ask your friend Granger, but I knew that was a bit too big, so I decided to get him to ask you, that way he had an in, then I spread the rumors around school of different things involving the 4 of us Slytherins so that they would react, I was just playing along, then you Gryffindors did your part perfectly, and so the plan is in action." She finished with a very proud expression. Ginny stared at her wide eyed the opened her mouth only to close it again the found her voice "if I'm guessing correctly then you were doing what I have been trying to do for years now. Well I started it before the war and now plan to finish it, so I am yours to command around and help, though I do have an idea, and it involves those lovely bottles you have hidden in you bottom drawer" she said with a smirk that could have rivaled Malfoys.

Lizzie and Ginny were discussing when a knock interrupted Ginny, being closest to the door, opened it to find Hermione there, she looked shocked to find Ginny there then shrugged, it was only natural. "So how do I get out of going with Blaise" she asked suddenly biting her lip knowing that this was going to be bad. Ginny smirked at her good friend "Well Herms here's the deal, you need a date and I know someone who would trade you, just do as I say and you will have a new date." She said and clapped the bedding next to her, the three girls had just started discussing dresses when Pansy burst in.


	2. Chapter 2

So I know that this was written quite quickly and therefore I still need a beta, as you can tell from the prior chapter, Hermione is not going with Blaise, that would ruin the fun, I have planned to make some surprises show up later in the story but it will probably only be 5 or 6 installments.

**Chapter two: The Ball and The dresses for Ball Busters.**

Pansy smiled slightly at the sight but thought nothing of it, the girls in the houses had almost always gotten on fine, not like they were friends, but they all sort of respected each other, so they would naturally come together fine and get to know each other, although she knew Lavender and Hermione didn't get along so none of the girls spoke with that slag. "I just got asked to the ball" she said with a slight smile as she sat down and got hugged by Lizzie. "that's great pans!" She erupted and broke out the candy, now was girl time. "hey Pansy? Did my brother finally get the nuts to ask you out?" Ginny asked with a wide smile, she knew her brother had fancied Pansy for a long time. Pansy only nodded and popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth. "Girls, we need killer dresses!" Lizzie said with a satisfied smirk as she got up and found a pen and paper, she quickly scribbled a note and sent it off with her owl. After five minutes she got a response and smiled slyly, she then went down to the common room.

"DRACO MALFOY, BLAISE ZABINI AND HARRY POTTER GET YOUR BUTS DOWN HERE! RIGHT NOW!" she screamed loudly and the three boys in question came running as fast as they could even Ron made an appearance, and Lizzie facepalmed herself "Ron you too" she said sweetly, as she saw them stand in line she smirked at herself, anybody with a brain in Hogwarts knew not to get on her bad side, only Hermione had ever been close and she only survived because she was just as smart as Lizzie. "Boys, bring out the cards, you will all be paying for the gorgeous dresses that we girls will be wearing none of you will try to discuss this and if need should be you will borrow money from each other, but since two of you are rich far beyond any need to ever borrow money, and two of you helped save the world you should have no problems, now, bring them out" she marched past each of the guys and then smiled. "We will go shopping in three days, then you can have them back and schedule your own shopping trip now since we are all going with one of you, you will go shopping with each other, and that includes Theo as Lavender will probably be in the near vicinity of us as we shop." She said the last part with a bored tone, as soon as she had said it, an owl flew in.

McGonagalls voice flowed from the envelope and the entire group listened carefully. "As I have just been informed, Theodore Nott and Lavender Brown was not involved in this little escapade that got you all trapped in this place, therefore they are free to leave, I have word from the girls that this weekend they will go shopping and as such, boys you will be going shopping on the first weekend of January, this Christmas break I have scheduled you all to stay at the school. That will be all for now, although do be sure to actually feed yourselves there is a fully stocked kitchen in your dorms." The letter fell to the floor, and Lavender and Theo were running to the door, but stopped and smiled "we will probably never come see you but, good luck" Lavender said, she took Theo's hand and winked at the girls as she ran out the door with him in tow.

They all shrugged, everyone at school knew that the two of them were going out, Lavender was too obvious with that sort of thing. The girls went to the kitchen to cook, while the guys sat in the common room and stared at the fire. "so, I propose a truce, since the girls can do it I think we can too, we just need to do it like a game." Harry stated, and was soon replaced by Lizzie with a glint in her eye "don't worry the game part has been taken care of, now as you have probably noticed us girls are cooking. And that is because you guys do not need a game, you all have to take turns in explaining just why you dislike each other, and I say dislike because I know that none of you truly hate each other, after that you take another round and compliment each other on something else." She finished with a flourish and then reentered the kitchen.

**In the common room**

Draco sighed and all the eyes turned to his face. "okay well, since Lizzie thought of this excellent way, I will go first." He cast a strained look at Ron and then sighed "let me start with the easiest one, Blaise you are a disgusting womanizing prick who needs to find the right girl so we all can get peace" he smiled slyly at Blaise and Blaise in turn raised an imaginary glass "here, here" he said. Draco then turned to Harry. "alright, I don't like how you use your fame, and that you are just a goody, goody boy who never does anything wrong, and I dislike you because you turned down my friendship when we were eleven." He said and a crooked smile graced his pointed features for just a second. Harry nodded and smiled "You should know that I despise my fame and would do anything to get rid of it, and I have gotten in more trouble than you would know, and think the reason I turned you down was because of the way you offered it, but let's try again shall we?" he asked and put his hand out, Draco looked at it then took it with a smirk "Thanks Potter, nice to finally be able to talk to the one person as rich as me, who hasn't known me since forever." He said and then turned, the joy short lived as he stood there turned towards the one person he could never actually explain his true reasons to. "I disliked you because you took my place as Harry's friend and because you had the loving family I longed for, and…" the last part was mumbled and no one dared ask him to repeat himself. They knew that if Draco mumbled it had to be something that would either give them a heart attack or something that would actually make the world end. Ron looked at him for a second and nodded, he wouldn't be friends with him just like that but it was a start.

Blaise got up next and with a cocky grin he started with Ron "Okay I think the only reason I bullied you was because you were close to Potter and Draco bullied Potter, I just bullied both of you because it was fun to get a rise out of you, I actually respect the both of you. Potter you saved the fucking world, and now you say that you hate the fame. And Ron, we plagued you for years and yet you rose to the occasion all of the time and now you sit here, helped to save the world and you've got the girl." He said with a cocky grin "Oh yeah and Draco, you suck" he said and sat down, the boys all looked at him, Harry and Ron with respect, they never actually hated Blaise he was in the background, Draco scowled, he knew that Blaise would never refer to Pans as the girl to get, but he liked that his friend was so cool about the situation.

Harry shook Blaises hand and then looked at the guys "Blaise, I never disliked you since you never actually did anything, you were the funny guy in the background and I always just thought you followed Draco around because he paid you. Draco, you were the exact image of everything my cousin would have been had the rest of my family been magical, and I hated my cousin with a passion that could rival Hermione's love of homework, he bullied and he beat, he got all he wanted and he took what he didn't need, and he was always the guy everyone just liked right away, so you were the spitting image of everything I hated. And Ron, you're a git sometimes." He sat down and then looked at Ron to get him to start and fast. Ron getting the hint got up and started with the easiest one "Harry, you were always the famous one and I thought I was living in your shadow sorry about that" he was interrupted quickly "no problem mate you destroyed the frigging horcrux" Harry said and then shut up Ron turned to the next one "Blaise mate, you actually never did anything so sorry mate. Draco, I think we all know that I was jealous because you could get anything you wanted, and then you started calling my mates names and that kina sucked." He finished and Draco laughed a bit, "so let me get this straight you hated me for my money, and I hated you for your family." He said and laughed louder this time, soon Ron joined in as he realized how utterly ridiculous they both had been.

Harry and Blaise started talking about Blaise and his family.

**In the kitchen**

"Lizzie what did you say to the guys in the common room before the letter from McGonagall?" Hermione asked, as soon as she had finished Lizzie pulled out four credit cards and handed the girls their dates' card, Hermione stared at hers in horror seeing that the name on it was Draco's she opened her mouth to protest but Ginny shut her up "Honey, you said you wanted to trade, but my date was Malfoy so you go with him and I get Blaise" she said and growled a bit after saying his name, Blaise and Ginny had kissed before, they had met at the yule ball in his fourth year and had sometimes met up just to make out. Lizzie who knew about it laughed a bit as she studied Harrys card, she knew that Harry was wealthy, but she would only buy the shoes on his card, as she knew that her card had much more on it.

The girls started discussing the boys after that, knowing that sooner or later that subject would come up between the boys too.

**Please review the story so I know to continue or just end it**


End file.
